


Obi-Wan's Glow

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, NO DEATH, No Angst, Packing, Pregnancy, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan wanted a child together, Obi-Wan decided to carry the baby himself. Qui-Gon thinks his husband is absolutely amazing.





	Obi-Wan's Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and a bit of backstory that did not make its way onto the page:
> 
> In this story, Obi-Wan identifies as a man and is treated as one, he possesses a beard he enjoys grooming, he packs a very nice synthetic cock, and he has a vagina.
> 
> In this AU, when he and Qui-Gon decided to have a baby and started talking about surrogates, Obi-Wan decided he wanted the experience of feeling their baby as part of his own body. They used AI with Qui-Gon's sperm.
> 
> Now he's getting close to giving birth (though that is not in this story) and Qui-Gon is very excited. So is Obi-Wan... but Obi-Wan is also tired, and his lower back is sore.
> 
> Obi-Wan is also tired of hearing people tell pregnant persons they "glow."
> 
> Opposite-of-a-Warning: I did not vilify Qui-Gon in this story. He's loving, supportive, and heavy on the poetry.

 

“I swear, Qui-Gon Jinn, if you say I'm glowing, you will sleep alone for a week.”

It didn't make Qui-Gon stop  _ looking  _ at him like that. Eyes full of awe and humor and rebellious stubbornness—

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes.

“I was just going to say that you are handsome, Obi-husband.”

Like. Frip.

Obi-Wan folded his arms and then winced, since his mammary glands were sensitive.

Qui-Gon dropped to his knees before Obi-Wan, receiving only a suspicious, arched eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”  
Qui-Gon reached up, one massive hand cupping one of Obi-Wan's ass cheeks, and the other pressing against his— rather enormous, to Obi-Wan's perspective, though everyone assured him that was  _ not  _ true— stomach.

“Do you know what you're doing?” Qui-Gon whispered, voice filled with wonder.

Obi-Wan made a face. “Rarely.”

“In here,” Qui-Gon murmured, pressing his ear and cheek to Obi-Wan's stomach, sending little flutters through Obi-Wan's heart. “You have a little human being that  _ we made. _ You are their  _ everything,  _ Obi-Wan, their world, their warmth, their safety, their food. You give so much of yourself to a child we don't even know yet.”

Obi-Wan brushed back the hair that had fallen loose from Qui-Gon's tie. “I may be doing the carrying, but you'll soon have your shot at providing for our little one's needs.”

“I will change diapers,” Qui-Gon swore, “and walk with them in the night when they can't sleep, and sing to them, and I love them  _ so much already. _ ”

Obi-Wan settled onto the couch with a huff from the effort. “I'm glad we decided to do this. It hasn't been the  _ most  _ pleasant of things, but I think the end point will be worth it.”

Qui-Gon sent him a reproachful  _ look.  _ “Obi-Husband, in the Living Force, you are  _ spectacular _ . Like a miniature sun, with gorgeous tendrils of light looping all around you.”

For a moment Obi-Wan felt his own blush, and his heart pattered a mile a minute in reaction to Qui-Gon's poetic words. Then...

_Wait a minute._

“You just said I glow, Qui-Gon.”

“Guilty as charged. But at least I was more creative about it.”

“I am a Jedi Master, the owner of a  _ very  _ nice beard, and nine months pregnant. I  _ do not  _ have to sit here and listen to people tell me I glow!”

Qui-Gon smiled, the devious bastard. “How about I make it up to you?” His fingers slipped to Obi-Wan's waistline.

“You just want to see me naked!” Obi-Wan huffed.

“Very true. The way your body has changed to accommodate our lovechild is awe inspiring. Do you know how  _ incredible  _ the science of it is? And the Force of it is even  _ more.  _ Everything working in harmony to build a brand new, never before seen  _ life. _ ”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and allowed Qui-Gon to tenderly divest him of  _ all  _ garments whatsoever, and then kneeling at Obi-Wan's feet again, Qui-Gon nuzzled the cock Obi-Wan always packed, including at home.

While Obi-Wan couldn't feel sensation through the synthetic material, he found himself so  _ very  _ aroused by Qui-Gon's worship of it. Qui-Gon's wholehearted acceptance of it as an extension of Obi-Wan's sexuality.

He watched using the mirror across the room as Qui-Gon peeled off his own tunics and then began fellating Obi-Wan's cock.

Obi-Wan's throat ran dry and he sucked in a ragged breath when Qui-Gon deepthroated it, holding very still.

Obi-Wan rocked a bit, watching Qui-Gon's back arch in reaction, and then Qui-Gon slipped free and moved up to kiss Obi-Wan, and oh, that was nice too.

Qui-Gon's tongue claimed every space of him, and then left his mouth to claim the rest of his skin, all over, as well.

Very nice indeed.

Obi-Wan felt rather exhausted and wasn't sure he was up for a whole lot, and his back ached so much...

He might divert Qui-Gon from giving the pregnant husband an orgasm and instead have him perform one of those back massages...

Oh.

Yes.

That was  _ definitely  _ happening.

 


End file.
